You are mine!
by Yami-Saya
Summary: Ne Yaoi FF von mir Pairing steht in der FF ach ja, wegen den Warnungen, da wird rape und so auch noch zukommen


Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, ja ihr hab schon richtig gelesen, dass gehört alles dem lieben Kazuki Takahashi und Geld verdiene ich damit auch nicht  
  
Kommentar: Ja ich hab mal wieder ne neue FF nya viel spaß beim lesen  
  
Hinweise: Malik = Hikari, Marik = Yami, Mariku = Der Yami von Marik  
  
Pairings: Mariku X Marik X Malik (alle auf Malik XD) Na ja und dann noch untereinender°  
  
Symbole: (1) = zei´s Kommentare [1] = Meine Kommentare  
  
†Chapter 1 Das Ritual†   
  
Es war stürmisch, auf den dunklen Straßen, der Regen peitschte mit einer ungeheuren Schnelligkeit darauf nieder, Hagelkörner landeten mit einem lauten aufprallt auf umgekippte Mülltonnen und Glasscherben, welche von kaputten Bierflaschen stammten. Der Himmel war mit dunklen Wolken überzogen aus denen ein Blitz nach dem anderen zusammen mit den lauten Donnerschlägen erschienen.  
  
Weit von der Stadt entfernt stand ein Haus, es wirkte grusselig und stand fast in der Nähe von einem Wald. Es wirkte bei diesen Unwetter kalt und dunkel, aber auch alt, denn es war aus Stein, welches etwas mit Efeu bewachsen war. Vor einer dunklen Türe standen zwei Statuen die zwei Dämonen darstellten, beide hatten lange Zähne was andere Leute abschrecken würde die dieses Haus betreten wollten. Die Dämonenstatuen waren nass und wenn ein Blitz kam glänzten sie für einen Moment.  
  
Plötzlich ein Schrei...  
  
Wimmernde Laute hallten in einem Raum in dem brennende Kerzen standen, sie erhellten das schwarze Zimmer in welchen viele Gegenstände lagen. Messer, Peitschen, Seile sogar Drahtschnüre lagen dort verteilt, vermischt mit Blutspritzern und einem unbekannten Pulver...  
  
Klägliche Schreie hallten durch den Raum, die Schmerz und Leid aussprachen und dann kam ein Lachen das voller Hohn war.  
  
Verzweifelte Worte drangen in das Ohr des Peinigers jedoch ignorierte er diese und fuhr mit seiner Tat fort. Sein Blondhaariges Opfer blickte ihn aus verheulten violetten Augen an, sie wirkten fast leblos und schienen nicht mehr richtig zu zeigen ob das Opfer überhaupt noch bei Verstand war.   
  
Der Peiniger sah seinem Opfer ähnlich denn er war sein böser Geist, der böse Geist seines Opfers, seinem Hikari. Jedoch verliefen seine Haare hoch und auf seiner Stirn war ein Goldleuchtendes Auge, das Auge des Ra. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man sehen das er ein bösartiges Wesen war und es mochte andere zu quälen um ihr Leid zu sehn.  
  
Sein Hikari wirkte jedoch in diesen Zustand schwach und erbärmlich, niemand konnte ihm ansehen, dass er jemals in seinem Leben versucht hatte die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und auch bösartig gewesen war. Er wirkte wie ein schwaches Kind das seid Jahren auf brutalster Art und Weise vergewaltigt wurde und sich nun seinem Peiniger einfach hingab ohne sich zu wehren.  
  
Maliks Hände waren am Bettgitter gefesselt, jedoch nicht mit gewöhnlichen Seilen, nein, es wurde Stacheldraht benutzt welches sich tief in seinen Handgelenken gebohrt hatte und auch mit Blut übersät war. Er wimmerte ununterbrochen und hatte Schmerzen welche vom Unterleib kamen, sie wurden immer größer und schienen nicht verschwinden zu wollen, dann schrie er. Marik, der über ihm war, stieß sein Glied immer fester in ihm hinein und stöhnte immer wieder.  
  
Er mochte dieses Gefühl von Stärke welches bei jedem Schrei seines Hikaris wuchs aber er spürt auch andere Gefühle wie die Befriedigung die mit jedem Stoß immer näher kam.  
  
Lachend griff Marik wieder zum Messer und schnitt erneut eine tiefe Wunde in Maliks Oberkörper, dieser keuchte nur und sorgte dafür das seinem Yami ein Knurren der Kehle entwich. Er wollte ihn schreien hören!  
  
Bevor er jedoch noch mal zuschneiden konnte bemerkte er dass sein Hikari nicht mehr schreien konnte, weil er dies nicht mehr schaffte denn seine Kraft verschwand mehr und mehr. Sein Hals schmerzte schon lange und aus diesem wich überhaupt kein Ton mehr, kein Wimmern, kein Schluchzen und auch kein weinen, keine flehende Laute und auch keine flehende Blicke denn die Augen waren geschlossen. Jetzt wusste der Yami was passiert war, sein Hikari ist Ohnmächtig geworden denn er hatte keine Kraft mehr und auch vor der Peinigung war er schon schwach gewesen.  
  
Marik interessierte dies nicht sonderlich da es in letzter Zeit öfters passierte, weil er ihn recht hart ran nahm und ihm immer wieder tiefe Wunden zufügte. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal in den Körper unter sich und kam schließlich in diesen, sofort zog er sich aus dem Körper und stand leicht schwankend auf. Er sammelte die ganzen Gegenstände ein die noch verteilt im Zimmer lagen und löste den Stacheldraht um Maliks Handgelenke, dann verschwand er mit all dem aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab.  
  
"Wann wird es durchgeführt?"  
  
Marik zuckte zusammen und starrte in den Augen SEINES Ebenbilds, sie sahen schon fast wie Zwillinge aus jedoch waren die Haare seines Yamis etwas dunkler, das Auge des Ra an seiner Stirn leuchtete leicht rötlich, er war ein kleines Stück größer und seine Stimme klang noch gefährlicher und boshafter.  
  
"Wir sollten uns Zeit lassen Mariku...", sprach der gefragte und ging weiter.  
  
"Du kannst ihn doch nur flachlegen, was anderes willst du doch gar nicht!"  
  
Ein knurren entwich dem kleineren der schließlich in einem der vielen Zimmer verschwand. Mariku ging ihm hinterher und betrat auch das Zimmer, es war das Bad gewesen in dem Marik die ganzen Gegenstände wusch. Plötzlich wurde er von hinten umarmt und zuckte merklich zusammen.  
  
"Ich will doch nicht das mein Hikari von seinem Hikari als Schwächling bezeichnet wird nur weil er nicht das Ritual durchführen will und wohl möglich Angst davor hat...", flüsterte Mariku ihm ins Ohr und küsste seinen Nacken.  
  
Der kleinere Yami mochte das Gefühl denn sein Yami tat ihm weh und ging gleichzeitig zärtlich vor, er spürte wie kleine Bisse und Küsse auf seinen Schultern verteilt und schließlich aus dem Zimmer gebracht wurde.  
  
"Mariku-sama, was hast du vor...?"  
  
"Das wirst du schon sehn..."  
  
Mariku hielt ihm die Augen zu und drückte ihn immer nach vorne damit dieser wusste wo er lang gehen sollte. Schließlich kamen sie in einem Raum an und die Hand vor Mariks Augen wurde weggenommen, der kleinere von Beiden blickte sich um, damit er wusste wo er war, aber er konnte sich nicht richtig erinnern welches Zimmer es war, da sie so viele in diesem Haus hatten. Marik blickte zu seinem Yami der sich gerade über die Lippen leckte und eine Peitsche zu Vorschein brachte.  
  
"Du weist was ich will Marik...", sagte größere und ging auf seinem Hikari zu.  
  
Dieser grinste und antwortete; "Aber diesmal wirst du mir unterlegen sein..."  
  
Plötzlich hallte jedoch ein Schrei durch die Gänge und beide Yamis erschraken sich, gleichzeitig liefen sie aus dem Zimmer und rannten Richtung Maliks. Schnell wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und beide gingen hinein.  
  
Ängstlich gegen eine Ecke des Zimmer hat der kleine Hikari sich verkrochen und zitterte ununterbrochen. Die beiden Yami gingen zu ihm hin und zerrten Marik hoch dann schlugen sie auf ihn ein bis der Hikari sich vor schmerzen am Boden krümmte.  
  
"Mach so einen scheiß nie wieder!", brüllten sie ihn gleichzeitig an und schmissen ihn auf das Bett, so wie sie dann auch gekommen waren verschwanden sie auch wieder.  
  
Malik konnte dies alles nicht richtig realisierte und fragte sich im nächsten Moment was nun passiert sei, warum er so große Schmerzen hatte und was das eben für ein Traum war...  
  
Mariku und sein Hikari waren wieder in das Zimmer hingegangen in dem sie zuvor waren nur Marik legte sich dort einfach ins Bett.  
  
"Was soll das?", fragte Mariku und krabbelte zu ihm aufs Bett.  
  
"Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, ich will nur noch schlafen...", murmelte der kleinere und schlief fast ein.  
  
Der größere seufzte und legte sich neben ihn und schlief nach kurzer Zeit gleichzeitig mit ihm ein.  
  
†Next Day†  
  
Marik öffnete langsam seine Augen...  
  
Draußen schien die Sonne und alles wirkt so fröhlich...  
  
"Das ist ja zum kotzen! Ich hasse diese Fröhlichkeit, als würden sie gerade alle aus der Klapse kommen und Blümchen verteilen...", sein einziges Kommentar. (1)  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er Mariku und dann blickte er kurz um sich, sie lagen auf dem Boden und Marik lag genau auf seinem Yami der Schnarchend weiter schlief. Die Decke hatte sich feste um ihren Körper geschlungen und drückte sie feste gegen einander was Marik aber nicht unangenehm war. Nach kurzem Gezappel war die Decke gelöst und der kleinere Yami stand auf.  
  
"Mariku, steh auf...", sagte er und trat ihm in die Seite.  
  
Diese knurrte und als Marik zur Fenster gehen wollte packte er seinen Fuß und zog ihn zu Boden, ein dumpfer Laut ist zu hören der von Mariks Aufprall stammt.  
  
"Ich glaub du tickst wohl nicht richtig!", schrie dieser und knurrte, dann klatschte es.  
  
Mariks Wange färbte sich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden rot.  
  
"Du Mistgeburt! Habe ich dir erlaubt mir in der Seite zu treten? Das tut weh verdammt!"  
  
"Cher-mu...", flüsterte der kleinere und kassierte einen Schlag in den Magen.  
  
"Sag das noch mal und ich Schlag dich auf und nieder!" (2)  
  
Der kleinere Yami sagte nichts mehr und stand auf, er schmiss die Bettdecke aufs Bett und ging, wie Mariku auch, aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Heute werden wir das Ritual durchführen und wehe du kommst nicht, dann erlebst du dein Blaues Wunder!", drohte ihm der größere und ging eine Marmortreppe herunter.  
  
"Wieso muss das Ritual von zwei Person durchgeführt werden?"  
  
"Das wirst du schon sehn..."  
  
Sie betraten eine Küche und Marik machte alles für einen Frühstückstisch fertig.  
  
Ich komm mir so vor als wäre ich auch einer von diesen fröhlichen Leuten die aus der Klapse kommen, dachte er sich und knurrte leise.  
  
"Das bist du aber nicht...", sagte plötzlich sein Yami der die Gedanken gelesen hatte, "Geh Marik holen."  
  
Der kleinere Yami tat wie ihm gehießen und holte den Hikari, nach kurzer Zeit waren sie in der Küche und Mariku hatte schon alles fertig gemacht. Marik ahnte nichts von dem bevorstehenden er war so unwissend wie ein Kind das nicht wusste was passieren wird wenn es alt wurde.  
  
Sie aßen in ruhe ohne ein Wort mit dem anderen zu wechseln plötzlich unterbrach Marik jedoch die Stille.  
  
"Das kotzt mich an heute!!", brüllte er quer über den Tisch und knurrte.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Mariku gelangweilt und blickte ihn stumm an.  
  
"Das Scheiß Wetter!!!"  
  
Mariku und Marik blickten nach draußen.  
  
"Tja...", begann Mariku, "...das Wetter kann nicht immer nur aus Gewitter, Hagel Sturm und Regen bestehen..."  
  
"Ich komm mir aber vor als sei ich gerade aus der Klapse gekommen und würde Blümchen verteilen!!", der kleinere Yami drehte durch. (3)  
  
Malik kicherte leise und wurde im nächsten Moment von seinem Yami am Kragen gepackt.  
  
"Das findest du wohl lustig, hä? Soll ich dir mal eine reinhauen? Mal sehen ob du das immer noch so lustig findest...", zischte er.  
  
"Jetzt hör auf Marik...", sagte Mariku und biss in ein Brötchen.  
  
"Oh nein!"  
  
Nun sprang der größere Yami auf und riss ihm Malik aus der Hand, packte sich dann Marik und knallte ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, hör auf!", zischte er bedrohlich und sein Hikari tat nichts mehr, "Und jetzt iss weiter!"  
  
Malik hatte sich wieder hingesetzt diesmal in der nähe von Mariku, der seinen Hikari im Auge behielt.  
  
Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm heute nicht..., dacht sich der Yami und blickte kurz nach draußen, ...so kenne ich ihn nämlich nicht  
  
Nach dem Frühstück verschloss Mariku sämtlich Türen und verriegelte alle Fenster, Malik sollte nämlich nicht abhauen können wenn er im Haus rum laufen durfte.  
  
Derweil verschwand mit Mariku mit Marik in den Keller zu einem bestimmten Raum in dem das Ritual durchgeführt werden sollte. Dort angekommen wurde Marik sofort auf die Steinplatte gelegt auf ihn setzte sich sein Yami.  
  
"Solltest du während des Rituals deine Macken bekommen bist du dran, denn es dürfen keine Fehler passieren sonst haben wir ein Problem!", dann beugte er sich runter und küsste seinen Hikari, "Lass uns anfangen..."  
  
Beide Yamis grinsten fies und standen auf.  
  
"Ich geh die Instrumente für das Ritual holen, ok?", fragte Marik.  
  
Sein Yami erlaubte ihm dies und schon war er verschwunden derweil einen großen Behälter und öffnete diesen, mit einem grinsen tauchte er seinen Finger dort hinein und probierte an dem Inhalt.  
  
"Hm...immer noch so wie vorher, dass ist gut..."  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte er einen Fremden Finger der sofort zurückgezogen wurde.  
  
"Es schmeckt wirklich gut...", flüsterte sein Hikari der in einen Kasten in der Hand hatte.  
  
Er stellte den Kasten auf einen kleinen Tisch ab dann holte er zwei Messer, ein Stäbchen mit einer breiten und dünnen Spitze, einen 3cm hohen Behälter, ein Schwarzes und ein weißes Tuch, eine Schale und eine Nadel heraus. Mariku holte zwei Pinsel die noch nie gebraucht wurden und rückte einen seinem Yami in der Hand.  
  
"Na dann lass uns beginnen...", sagte der größere und grinste fies.  
  
Sie tauchten die Pinsel in die Flüssigkeit und gingen zur Steinplatte welche so groß war das 10 Leute nebeneinander darauf sitzen konnten und dies waagerecht und senkrecht. Sie stiegen darauf und begannen damit auf der Steinplatte etwas zu zeichnen, es war das Auge des Ra. Um dieses Auge war ein Kreis und darum waren Hieroglyphen.  
  
Immer wieder mussten sie für diese Zeichnung zurück zum Behälter gehen in der die Flüssigkeit war die sie benutzten. Als sie schließlich mit der riesigen Zeichnung fertig waren, welche sich über die ganze Platte ausbreitete, war auch der Behälter mit der Flüssigkeit leer.  
  
Mariku schloss den leeren Behälter und brachte diesen wieder zu seinem alten Platz, dann holte er einen kleinen Behälter der 6cm groß war und gab ihn Marik.  
  
"Hier ist das Wasser drin was wir brauchen.", sagte er und guckte sich noch mal um.  
  
Dann zündeten sie Kerzen an und schmissen dort ein Pulver rein was dafür sorgte dass die Flammen eine Violette Farbe bekamen. Dann legte Marik einen Verband auf den Tisch.  
  
"Alles ist perfekt, nicht war Mariku?"  
  
"Ja...sag mal, du hast ja gestern mit ihm geschlafen hast du ihm auch das Pulver gegeben?"  
  
"Ja, er hat es geschluckt nur den Rest davon hat er mir dann quer durch das Zimmer geschmissen..."  
  
"Das ist kein Problem, wir brauchen es ja nur einmal und nun gehen wir ihn holen..."  
  
Ein leises sadistisches Lachen entwich ihrer kehle und dann gingen sie ihr Opfer holen. (4)  
  
Malik war im Wohnzimmer und lag auf einer schwarzen Couch, von dort aus blickte er stumm auf eine Ägyptische Uhr auf der die Sonne abgebildet war und darunter Ra stand. Plötzlich bemerkte er Mariku und Marik die neben ihm standen, er bemerkte auch ihr fieses Grinsen.  
  
"Was habt ihr?", fragte er leise und blickte sie fragend an.  
  
Ohne ihm zu antworten packten sie ihm am Arm und schliffen ihn hinter sich her bis hin zum Keller...  
  
Als sie Malik auf die Steinplatte legten fing er an zu schreien, er konnte sich denken was kommen würde und es war nichts Gutes.  
  
Seine Arme wurden fest gemacht so wie seine Beine und schließlich lag Malik auf den Rücken und vor den zwei Yamis die nur leise lachten.  
  
Malik zitterte und sah sich um, als er dann neben sich blickte erschrak er.  
  
"Das ist dein Blut Malik...", sagte Mariku und ging mit einem Messer in der Hand auf ihn zu, "...es hat viel mühe gekostet die zu sammeln und das alles nur für den heutigen Tag..."  
  
Hinter ihm tauchte Marik auf der ebenfalls ein Messer in der Hand trug, er ging mit seinem Yami nach Malik und riss ihm die Kleidung vom Leib, dann begannen sie mit dem Ritual.  
  
Während Altägyptische Worte gesprochen wurden ritzten sie in Maliks Bauch das Auge des Ra ein. Der Hikari schrie vor schmerzen und vergoss Tränen, welche unaufhaltsam seiner Wangen hinunter liefen. Es dauerte lange denn es trat so viel Blut aus das es ständig mit einem Tuch weggewischt wurde. Wieder kam um das Auge ein Kreis dann Hieroglyphen, sie blickten in Maliks verheultes Gesicht und grinsten wieder. Marik stand auf und ging zu dem kleinen Tischen, nahm sich die Schale und füllte vom kleinen Behälter etwas Schwarzes Pulver ein, dann nahm er sich den Behälter in dem Wasser war uns schüttete etwas davon hinein. Wehrend er das mit dem kleinen Stäbchen verrührte ging er zu Mariku und seinem Hikari, dort stellte er es ab und säuberte die dünne Spitze mit der er verrührt hatte. Mariku nahm nun das Stäbchen zur Hand und tauchte die breite Spitze etwas in der Schwarzen Farbe dann fuhr er damit die eingeritzten Stellen nach. (5)  
  
Derweil wimmerte Malik und blickte weg, dies alles erinnerte ihn sehr an seiner Weihe zu Grabwächter denn es war der gleiche Schmerz und das gleiche Gefühl. Als Mariku damit auch fertig war holte er die Nadel und setzte sie tauchte sie ebenfalls in die Schwarze Farbe, dann setzte er sie an Maliks Stirn an, dieser riss entsetzt die Augen auf und schrie im nächsten Moment als Mariku begann auch dort das Auge des Ra zu platzieren. Immer wieder stach er etwas in die Haut, viel Blut entstand dabei nicht und es war auch schnell erledigt. Kurz darauf wurde auch schon der Hikari Ohnmächtig und gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Dann nahm Marik das Schwarze Tuch und Band Malik die Augen zu, aber nicht nur dort verlief das schwarze Tuch es wurde auch über das Auge des Ra an seiner Stirn gebunden damit niemand die Wunde sehen konnte. Gemeinsam verbanden sie noch den Bauch dann trugen sie ihn in sein Zimmer.  
  
"Wie langer muss er das Verband und das Tuch tragen?", fragte Marik seinem Yami.  
  
"Der Verband muss zwei Monate darum gewickelt bleiben, er darf in diesen Zeitraum weder abgelegt noch gewechselt werden, das Tuch muss drei Monate darum gewickelt bleiben, damit die auch so bleibt wird er heute Nacht etwas daran bekommen."  
  
"Warum heute Nacht und nicht jetzt?"  
  
"Weil es so in dem Ritual abläuft."  
  
"Und wozu soll das gut sein?"  
  
"Durch dieses Ritual wird gezeigt wem diese Person gehört, da wir das Auge des Ra auf der Stirn haben bekommt er dies auch."  
  
"Das hätte man doch auch anders machen können."  
  
"Das Ritual bewirkt aber auch noch etwas anderes und das wirst du später sehn..."  
  
Damit war das Gespräch zwischen ihnen beendet und Malik wurde auch in ein unbekanntes Zimmer gebracht. Sie blickten auf die Uhr die dort hing, es waren schon sieben Uhr Abends und mit dem Ritual hatten sie um zwei Uhr begonnen. Marik legte sich schon ins Bett welches in dem Raum neben Maliks derzeitigem Zimmer war.  
  
Um zwölf Uhr Mitternacht nahm sich Mariku ein geschlossenes Diadem was aus puren Gold war, darauf war das Auge des Ra zu sehn. Er machte das Diadem auf straffte das Schwarze Tuch das um Maliks Augen und Stirn gebunden war und setzte das Diadem an. Es verlief unter den Haaren und saß eng an als es zu gemacht wurde, somit war die Stirn geschützt und das Tuch vor den Augen konnte auch nicht abgehen.  
  
Jetzt habe ich genug von diesem Ritual und dem Auge des Ra..., dachte er sich und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Er war sehr müde und legte sich neben Marik ins Bett, dann schlief er ein...  
  
†Chapter 1 Das Ritual Ende†  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
(1) Hahaha! Das ist toll XD  
  
(2) Ähm. Das versteh ich nicht °. auf u. nieder? [Er schlägt ihn dann so zusammen das er nichts mehr machen kann°]  
  
(3) haha. schon wieder   
  
(4) armer Malik  
  
(5) so was tut sehr weh.   
  
Puh... jetzt kann ich nicht mehr schreiben, knappe vier Stunden habe ich jetzt an diesen Teil rum gesessen drob wenn ich doch nur schneller im schreiben wäre ;; und laut Word sind das hier 5 Seiten auf Schriftgröße 8 bei Windows 98 und Word 97 °  
  
So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme liebe Kommies von euch denn sonst geht es nicht weiter das war's auch schon und ich hoffe ihr seid jetzt nicht mit den Charas durcheinander gekommen , Ciao  
  
Eure Yami-Saya  
  
Zei´s Schlusswort XD : 4 Stunden? Das ist lange. Oo" 


End file.
